


Limited

by ZimZalaSheik



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Argentum Trade Guild, Exploring Alrest, Flashback, Friendship, Gen, Making Friends, Post-Story Beginning, Rare Blade Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimZalaSheik/pseuds/ZimZalaSheik
Kudos: 2





	Limited

Boreas was lost in the dense, lively crowd of the Argentum Trade Guild, something very difficult for a Blade of his size. Still, being the bubbly, extraverted character he is, he couldn't help getting stuck in and letting the horde swallow him whole. 

Market day was always his favourite. Every twentieth day the Nopon would hold an event to promote Armu suppliers, much to the interest of Boreas' driver, who worked on a family run farm about a mile away from Torigoth on the Gormotti Titan. But Boreas didn't care about any of that. He was here to spend his allowance on the one thing he truly cared about: snacks. Nothing hit the spot like the food at Argentum; these Nopon wanted people to come back and spend more, and they formulated the perfect way to do it. Between the salty noodle soups, tangy desserts, creamy drinks, and satisfying nibbles, the merchants of the Guild had dominated the Alrest fast food scene for decades. 

Boreas was shaking at the gorgeous scents that swirled around the building. He and his driver arrived early, and the sun was still piercing through the wide doors with an orange glow. The Guild was mainly an open wooded structure with multiple floors, each having a distinct personality. On the ground floor, where the giant spherical Blade bounced with glee, there were many stalls selling takeaway food, books, games, instruments, jewellery, and other appealing items for the casual buyer. The second floor was more for relaxing: it had an area rich with plants where visitors could sit, a large café to its side, and a stage for any entertainment acts, as well as an inn at the back. Above that was the outdoor flight deck, where the special Armu market was taking place. The highest floors were mainly for the ship's crew and the homes of the stall owners. In all, the guild was packed and wasted not an inch of room. 

Thus, Boreas was faced with a plethora of people to talk to and things to do. He snaked his way around all the stalls on the lower floor, taking his precious time to gamble on whether the stall he was at was worth spending money on rather than the next. He also liked to say hello to as many friendly faces as possible. After all, if he decided not to enjoy a certain meal, why not be in the company of someone who did? In this way he made tonnes of friends and heard tonnes more stories. Some people he'd meet once, some he's seen dozens of times. His beaming heart had time for them all! And thanks to his sweet face and kind nature, no one minded that his body took up as much space as about nine humans. 

That day he gobbled up his own body weight twice over. Of all the foods he ate, he most loved the spicy dumplings that a Mor Ardainian woman had recommended to him. He was about ready to sit down and let the calories burn themselves away, so he headed up the steps to Rumbletum Canteen. On arrival, the room's energy wrapped around him and he immediately dove in to meet someone new. He squished his was past tables where families, friends and lovers alike sat. Some tables had so many people on them that one person would need to shout to be heard and the other end. Boreas heard extracts of gossip, ramblings about work, old pals catching up, first meetings, break ups, and all sorts of other things. He was thriving in the sociable atmosphere! 

Then suddenly the air went cold around him. It was like someone had snatched the glee from his heart and left it hollow. For the first time since he arrived, Boreas stood dead still. The light from the lamps above him started to burn his eyes. He'd never felt this way before.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark purple aura gyrating stiffly around a melancholy looking woman- no, blade. She sat alone in the corner; hers was the only table to not be full of people.

Boreas' head told him to ignore her, that he shouldn't walk into trouble. But one glance at her cold, swollen eye and his soul felt a duty to approach her. As he did, the darkness which had begun to ferment inside him weakened, as if it didn't feel the need to scare him off anymore.

"Strange," he pondered when he could control his thoughts again. "Why does she only cover one eye?" 

Standing in front of the clearly troubled blade, Boreas quickly analysed the situation. She sat calmly, with her gaze gently facing the floor, though it seemed she was too deep in contemplation to actually be looking at anything in particular. The purple aura was actually a dense smoke, one which should be too heavy to stay in the air, but alas it kept pushing its way around the Blade's body in a spiral. 

"Uhh hey there," said Boreas impulsively.

With a gasp the Blade shot up to her feet. Her shocked face showed embarrassment and a hint of rage.

"W-what do you want?" She spat. 

Boreas couldn't stop staring at her right eye. It looked like she wore a lacy eyepatch, yet a glowing blue light shone in the middle, which could only have been the eye itself. Now the Blade was standing he could see her whole figure. She was tall, slender, and naturally elegant. Her skin was smooth and pale white. She looked like she could have been made of porcelain. Yet, equally, with all her limbs reaching out in segments, and the wiry skirt which flowed away from her legs, taking up much space, she could easily had been some kind of clockwork robot.

"Excuse me?" she said, with a softer tone this time.

"Oh uhh... sorry!" replied Boreas with a sheepish smile. "I couldn't help but notice... well... you seem a little down. Wanna talk?"

Despite his friendliness and twangy accent which always put people at ease, Boreas wasn't the best with words. Still the strange Blade forced a wide grin, seemingly understanding his pure intentions.

"Thank you, but I am fine. Please leave me be."

She sat again, grin intact. She looked hollow, like she was trying too hard. Much to her surprise, Boreas sat next to her.

"Really, I'm-" she was cut off by a sharp pain which shocked her whole body. The smoke started jolting. Boreas was lost for words.

"What's happening? Let me help you!" he pled. 

She cowered, whimpered, then sighed. 

"I am very weak," she said in a hushed voice, eyes fixed to the ground in shame. "Can I trust you? I'm desperate." 

Boreas had never been in a situation like this before. He was truly dumbfounded.

"Uhh yeah... I mean, yes, you can. You should!"

Looking up to meet Boreas' eyes, the Blade said, "My name is Azami. Please take my hand."

"Azami..." whispered Boreas in amazement as he twisted around slightly so his had could meet hers.

Her odd eye let out a bright blue flash, and Boreas found himself melting away into another time.


End file.
